Valentines, Flowers and Dreams
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: This is the ASOUE Valentines day story, please R
1. Valentines

**Happy Valentines Day everyone!heres a story for it, Violet/Quigley Isadora/Klaus Fiona/toilet Fiona/Fiona and Duncan/...?**

**Valentines, Flowers and Dreams**

_ It _was a beautiful Valentines day morning, and everyone was sleeping in their beds hoping to find that there will be a Valentine card slipping through their letter box from someone they love.

One person was not asleep and that person you'd think would be awake from reading all night but it wasn't because of that, he was making something for someone special and that person was, Isadora.

He loved Isadora always but never said, he was sure she liked him too but didn't want to say in case something happened.

So he was making a valentines card, normally he wouldn't spend so much time making such silly little things but somehow he found himself in his little library at a table making a card. He had finished the outside but was doing the inside now doing fancy handwriting with swirls, he wrote down this;

_Roses are flowers_

_Violets my sister_

_You are beautiful_

_unlike a big horrible blister_

He didn't really know how To write proper poems, he just wasn't good at it but it was the best he could do, he slipped it in and envelope and walked to the front door. He picked up the mail and separated it into mail and valentines cards, he placed the valentines cards on the coffee table in the lounge and put the mail on the sofa. He also got the present from behind a sofa he was hiding from Isadora and placed it with the cards, he went up stairs to make it seem like he was asleep.

* * *

When everyone finally woke up and went down stairs, it was time to look at the cards and presents.

"Ok guys, here they are!"Violet said "The first card is for...me!"

Violet violently opened it, and read it aloud

"_Dear Violet, Happy Valentines day, love from Quigley kiss kiss kiss_"obviously it didn't say kiss kiss kiss, I had three X's which mean kisses

"OK...-this is for me!"Violet said again opening the next card "_To Violet, I know you like Quigley, but hey! Happy valentines day!Love Duncan!hug_"obviously it didn't say hug it said O which means hugs

"I'll um.. get the door!"Duncan said a bit embarrassed even though everyone knew he liked her and conveniently the door bell rang

the person came in everyone frowned

"Hey Fiona"they said together dully

"Can you please show me to your bathroom"she said

"Hey Dunc you take her"Quigley said

"...kay.."

***

"Umm... guys she's like...in love with the toilet"Duncan said when coming back, everyone looked disturbed

"Riiiiiiight ok this is for..Isadora!"Violet said handing Isadora the card, Klaus went pink and looked down

"Aww...listen to this... _Roses are flowers Violets my sister you are beautiful unlike a big horrible blister_"Isadora read everyone looked at her confused

"Kay.."Violet said "How about this one for..Toilet?"

"I think that might be for Duncan"Quigley said

"Hey!"

"Actually, it's mine!"Fiona snatched it and skipped back to the toilet

"Ok then it's for the toilet"Quigley said

"OK, these ones are for the boys, Quigley, Duncan And Klaus"she handed them the cards

after reading Sunny came and said it was time for breakfast, while they were busy with the cards she made breakfast

they came to the kitchen where they saw heart shaped pancakes with syrup drizzled on top with bacon, and sausages and eggs and the rest

"Oh yum!thanks Sunny"Isdora said

"If anyone doesn't finish, I'm happy to help"Duncan said taking his seat

"Does Fiona want any?"Sunny asked

"Lets not she ..umm is to busy with the toilet"Quigley said

"And she doesn't deserve it"Klaus added

"O.K."Sunny said taking her seat too

"So....who wrote my card?"Isadora said knowing perfectly well who wrote it

"I did.."Klaus said quietly

"hm?"Isadora said

"I did"he said louder

"Aww..thank you!I loved the card and the poem!"Isadora hugged him, Klaus just blushed

!Hey why don't we get opening these presents!"Violet said

"Where?"Duncan said with food in his mouth

"We're eating.. why don't we do them later"Sunny said

"Oh yeah and lets let Duncan eat his food before he gets to upset because he doesn't have a valentine"Quigley said

"Quigley!that's not very nice"Violet said

"Yeah and I got a valentine"Duncan said sticking his tongue out "Whats with you today.."

"Nothing apart from the fact that your lonely"

"I am_ not_ lonely!"Duncan shouted and ran out the room with a burrito that came out of nowhere

"Quigley..how could you?"Violet said

"What's with everyone today?"Klaus said, fiona came running through the room with a hand mirror in hand

"OH MY GOSH!your soooooooo pretty!"

"What's with her"Isadora said

they heard a scream from the hallway..it was Duncan

"Ah it's lonely boy"Fiona said

"Hey you were listening"

"Nope your just lonely"

"Well your two-timing"

"Am not"

"Are too, you love the toilet but your having an affair with yourself"

"Why?!"fiona ran away crying

Duncan came back smiling

"That's whats with her"

There was a knock at the door-

* * *

**Seriously..I didn't know what to write.....I did have a plan... but I forgot. Oh well, I hoped you liked it.. so far!! please review, I can't promise that it will be up soon but I'm busy and it's Thursday 7:37 pm as I type this (oh and I would have put it up on valentines day but I was away[that rhymes])This was going to be Valentines, Flowers and Duncan but now it's Valentines, Flowers and Dreams..also did ya get it? V.F.D?**

**Stay tuned for:Dreams.**


	2. Dreams

**Valentines, Flowers and Dreams.**

_Chapter two:Dreams_

"I'll get it"Sunny said and she walked to the front door

There was a girl with wavy blond hair holding a basket of fruit "Hi" she said and smiled

"Hello"Sunny replied

"Does Duncan Quagmire live here?"she asked

"Yes, would like to come in?"Sunny said

"Yes, thank you"the girl said and stepped inside "My name is Maisy Meadrames and I'm here to give something to Duncan"

"O.K. Follow me"Sunny said and they both walked in to find that they were opening presents, Isadora had opened her special presents from Klaus.

.

There was three books,of of these was an album. The first one was by one of her favourite poets, the second a photo album filled with pictures of her and Klaus, some had their family too and the thrid was most special of all it was a poetry book by Isadora Baudelaire

"Wow, thank you so much Klaus but..my last name isn't Baudelaire that's yours"she said

"I know, but I can't exactly change it it's in the shops now"he replied

"Klaus"Violet whispered into his ear "You may not get married to Isadora, so there was no point"

"I know that too"he said back "But I have to ask you, Isadora, a question first"

"And what is that?"

"Will you marry me?"he said and pulled out a ring

".....Yes.."she said astonished, Violet, Quigley and Duncan were speechless but then..

"You got engaged before me!"Violet said

"You proposed first!is was my idea!"Quigley said

"Isadora, is the youngest triplet and ..you guys said the rest!"Duncan said

"Huh?"Violet said to Quigley

"I-I was going to propose to you but your stupid brother ruined it!"Quigley told her

"He isn't stupid, and if you are gonna propose, when?"Violet said hopeful, Quigley smiled

"Violet Baudelaire, the most beautiful, gorgeous, kind, wonderful-"

"Get on with it!"everyone shouted

"Fine, will you join me as a Quagmire?Violet, will you marry me?"

"...Yes!"she shouted

.

There was a cough from the door way, it was Sunny, her and Maisy were waiting for them to notice them

"Hello?"Quigley said

"Hi, I'm Maisy, I was wondering if I could see Duncan"Maisy said

"Ok, Hello"Duncan said to her

"Hi, Duncan, I've seen you around before, I used to go to your school when you went there, I've chatted to you but you didn't really talked back, and I was wondering if you would be my valentine?"she said, Duncan thought hard, his thinking expression was on his face blinking as he thought then suddenly...

"Oh!your that chick from the Burrito and Taco place!"

"*sigh*yes, I'm that 'chick' from that Burrito and Taco place"she said

"I'll be your valentine"

"Yay, here I brought this fruit for you"she smiled handing him the fruit basket

"Thank you"he said, though he didn't like fruit, or anything else healthy really

***

After a long day, Fiona, the toilet Fiona had somehow stolen and that chick Maisy had left and they were all going to sleep.

Duncan brought the basket of fruit given to him, to his room and cramed it all in the bin, the only reason he liked Maisy was because of the Burrito and Taco place, he liked Burritos, his friend Marisol introduced him to them and since then he has had an obsession with them.

He climbed into bed and switched off the light, smiling, thinking of burritos he fell asleep...

...

_I had woken up, I sleepily walked down stairs and went to Sunnys nice breakfast, she had made burritos!!_

_I was busily munching on one, and I went to get the door, because someone had rung the doorbell._

_Burrito in hand I opened the door, a prettyful girl with blond was standing there "HI!!!"she said "I LIKE TACOS!"_

_...  
_

Duncan woke up.

* * *

**Yay! Review!you'll get a muffin!I like muffins...so does Mr. Poe!that reminds me, PLEASE PM me about any, any of my stories being updated, I want to know what to update right now. I'll tell you what I'm doing with my stories also, and if you are an anonymous reviewer then just tell/ask me in a review and I'll review my own story to tell you(I know it's stupid but I don't know how else you can). Also Maisy Meadrames, last name is Dreams with added m, e and a.**

**Review now for your muffin!I know you want one....**


	3. Flowers

**Valentines, Flowers, and Dreams.**

_Chapter Two:Flowers_

Duncan, sleepily walked down stairs and went to the breakfast Sunny had prepared, she had made burritos, lucky Duncan.

"So"Quigley said as Duncan took a seat "We were thinking, do you want to go down the the Burrito and Taco place?to see..y'know Maisy?"

Duncan thought, but not very clearly, in his mind he saw a rubber duck, it was squeaking.

"He he..funny..duck.."Duncan said to himself as he thought

"Duncan!"Quigley said

"QUACK!"Duncan blurted out, everyone looked at him

"Duncan?"Quigley said "Let me make this easy for you, DO-YOU-WANT-TO-GO-TO-PLACE-WITH-BURRITO-AND-CHICK-MAI-SY?"

"I am Duckan!the awesomest duck in the world!Duncan and Duck combined!"Duncan said as you can see he wasn't listening

"Duckan!"Violet said "want more burritos and girlfriend?"

"Yes"Duncan replied making a funny smile

"Does anyone think, he's on drugs?"Quigley whispered

"Maybe it was the fruit"Isadora said

"Nope, that's in the bin"Duncan said proudly

"Lets just go"Klaus said and they all quickly left and went to the car

***

In the car, there was an argument going on, Sunny and Duncan were fighting over which tape to put on.

There was The Littlest Elf and The Smurfs,

"Smurfs"Duncan said

"Elf"Sunny said

"Smurfs!"Duncan cried

"Littlest Elf!"

"Smurfs!"

"Littlest Elf!"

"Smurfs!"

"Littlest Elf!"

"Smurfs!"

"Littlest Elf!"

"Smurfs!"

"Littlest Elf!"

"SMURFS!"

"LITTLEST ELF!"

"SHUT UP!"Klaus shouted "Violet, why do I have to be in the back?"

"At least your not in the boot like Isadora"Violet said

"Violet"Klaus moaned "Someone bit me"

"Sunny don't bite, I thought you stopped that, especially for evil"Violet warned

"I didn't bite!"Sunny said

"It was me"Duncan said

"Here, lets put The Littlest Elf on now"Quigley started

"Eehhh!"Duncan stopped him

"And then put the Smurfs on,on the way back"he finished

"Fine"Duncan sulked as the littlest elf tape went in

"_....it's a loverly loverly spring!in the forest we play with the rabbits all day..."_it went

A minute later

"Violet, Quigley!I'm hungry, can we get ice cream?"Duncan whined

"No, were on our way to get food Dunc"Quigley told him

"Well, can I have a snack?"

"no"

"A little one?"

"No"

"A tiny one?"

"No"

"A weeny one?"

"No"

"A teeny weeny one?"

"No"

"A tincy wincy one?"

"No, duncan now shut up"

"Fine.."

***

After a nice, quiet, peaceful car journey they finally arrived.

"Finally"Klaus said

"Food!"Duncan said "Burritos and Tacos!yay!"

"*cough, cough*Gosh it was stuffy in there, can someone else travel in the boot on the way back"Isadora said climbing out the back of the car

"Duncan"Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Quigley said together

"Yay!..wait..I don't get to listen to my smurf tape!"Duncan said

"Let's get some food"Quigley said and they all walked in

---

They sat at a table and waited for the waiter or waitress to come, actually the didn't even know if it WAS a waiter or a waitress, it had a funny voice though

"What would you like"the thing said

"Burritos!"Duncan said

"yeah um..three burritos and two tacos please"Quigley said

"Ok, I'll fetch your food"the thing walked away

"Sooo......."Quigley began "Um...do you think it's worth it, you know the wait?"

"Yes!"Duncan said "Anything for the burritos.."

it seemed like he was gonna stop but he didn't he began to sing

"I'd do anything for you dear!anything for you!ANYTHING, ANYTHING, ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Be quiet!"Quigley said

"Kay Kay"Duncan said looking around the room

"Hey look, it's Liam Aiken!"Isadora said "He's so hot..with a double T"

Klaus looked at himself and then Liam, he saw no difference.

"Hot tuh tuh, hot tuh tuh, hot tuh tuh"Duncan was saying to himself as he looked around the room

"Shh"Violet said

the thing appeared holding food

"Hear is your oder enjoy"it said leaving

"Did it just say odor?"Isadora asked

"It was trying to saying order"Klaus said, then he clicked his fingers in front of Isadoras face and as he moved his fingers around her head moved with it, it was to try and stop her looking at Liam.

"Mmm...burritos!yum"Duncan said with a mouthful of burritos

There was a huge pile of moving flowers, moving towards the stopped a hand came out of the pile and took a Taco from the plate

"Hey!"duncan said, still burritos in his mouth, he slapped the hand which moved into the flowers. A munching noise could be heard from the pile

"Excuse me?"Violet said calmly "What are you doing?"

"Eating"was the reply

"With your mouth full I guess.."Quigley joked, a girl with blond hair wiggled out of the flowers

"Hi!I'm Annette"she said "I LIKE TACOS!"

Duncans eyes widened he remember his dream,

"You were in my dreams!"he said

"I'm in everyones dreams honey"Annette said

"He he your prettyful"Duncan said

"Here"Annette said grabbing a 'bunch' of flowers "For you"

"Here"Duncan said grabbing a taco from Klaus' plate "For you"

"Eew Duncan has a girlfriend"Quigley said

"What about Maisy?"Violet asked

"He don't think I liked Maisy"Quigley replied

"Ooh!"Isadora said, she grabbed a flower and ran over to Liam Aiken, Klaus slowly walked after her

"Hi..um..I was wondering if you'd like this flower?"she said

"Thanks"Liam said and he took it of her, Klaus arrived they both looked at each other, him and Liam "Weird.."

"Huh?what's weird?"Isadora said, she was confused

"It's like looking in a mirror"Klaus said

"Looking ..good?"Liam said

"Well bye!"Isadora said and skipped away dragging Klaus

"I love Annette from the heart of my bottom!"Duncan said

"Bottom of your heart"Quigley corrected

"Nope, heart of my bottom"

"And I love Duncan with all my brains!"

"And I lick toilets!"Fiona said

"When did you arrive?"

"I don't know, but I am hot!"

"Cheater!"

"WHY?WHY!!!!????"and she ran away, probably to go lick some toilets..

***

Does anyone want to leave?"Sunny asked they had been there for ages it was now 11:00 PM

"Yeah.."they all said

the walked to the car and crammed inside they put on the smurf tape.

_"La la la la la la!smurfing all day long!.._"it went, Duncan sang the whole journey...

And they all lived happily ever after....not!

THE END!

* * *

**What a happy ending!it was probably the most random chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I have to credit SilenaBaudelaire for Annette and all her jokes and how she loves tacos, also thanks MISS. SUNNYBAUDELAIRE for the reviews, that was a quick update.**

**Review!**


End file.
